Tocanddo La Luna En Ti
by LeFache Romanus
Summary: Tal vez todos crean que estoy loco. Pero al habar con la luna te estoy habando a ti. Te quiero de vuelta ¿Aun me sigues escuchado a tra ves de la luna?


**LA UNA EN TI**

Te necesito, siempre te he necesitado y solo ahora este sentimiento se refleja tanto en mi corazón.

Me desgarra saber que te perdí

¿Tan lejos estas que ya no te puedo amar? Esa es la pregunta que me acompaña cada día a mi pesar.

Se que estas en algún lugar. En algún lugar muy lejano.

….

…..

Te quiero de regreso. No sabes cuanto me arrepiento.

Mis vecinos creen que estoy loco. Ellos no lo entienden

Y la verdad eso ya no me importa; antes creía que cualquier cosa que dijeran de mi, valía, ahora es otra historia. Tal vez por eso te perdí, tal vez por eso ya no estas junto a mí. Y tal vez por eso te extraño cada día.. Cada hora... cada minuto... cada segundo... cada momento...

Ya no puedo decir que es culpa de otros, ya he entendido que el único que hizo algo incorrecto fui yo... Fui yo el que alejo a la vida de mí...

Llevo tiempo pensando tanto, analizando mis errores, y tratando de entender que es lo que paso conmigo después de estar contigo... ¿Cómo olvide lo mucho que te necesitaba?

He tenido tiempo para pensar, he tenido mucho tiempo para volverme loco pensando en ti, en mi, y en nuestros errores... NO... MIS errores.

Creí que era invencible... creí que nada podría separarnos, porque creí que nada de lo que hiciera te separaría de mi… pero me equivoque, tanto como yo, tu tenias tu limite… y ahora me arrepiento de cada momento en que no te entendí, en que no vi las lagrimas resbalase de tus ojos, lentamente incentivándome a mirar mejor

Y ahora todos lo que me rodean ya no me entienden como crei que lo hacian cuando te abandone... Ellos jamás entenderán que eres todo lo que tengo. Todo lo que soy… es por ti

Eres todo lo que tengo

Por la noche cuando veo las estrellas que iluminan mi habitación, me siento en el borde de mi cama, mirando hacia la ventana y hablo con a luna, tratando de llegar a ti.

Hablo con la luna con la esperanza de que estés del otro lado hablándome a mí también. O tal vez simplemente soy un tonto que se sienta a hablar con la luna.

¿Puedes creer que el tiempo ha pasado y sigo esperando como loco desesperado, a que vengas y repares lo que alguna vez fui? …. Ya no queda nada en mí, ya no puedo ser sin ti.

Una sonrisa sarcástica llena mi rostro al recordar mi situación en los últimos meses. Me siento famosos ¿sabes? Por lo que hablan en la ciudad, de mí.

Dicen que me he vuelto loco. Y lo cierto es que si me he vuelto loco, pero ellos no saben lo que yo se.

Porque cuando el sol baja, yo estoy hablando de nuevo. Hablando de nuevo.. tratando de que mi corazon no se rompa pensando en que ya no vendras... tratando de alcanzarte... tratando de no olvidarte

Por la noche cuando veo las estrellas que iluminan mi habitación, me siento en el borde de mi cama, mirando hacia la ventana y hablo con a luna, tratando de llegar a ti.

Hablo con la luna con la esperanza de que estés del otro lado hablándome a mí también. O tal vez simplemente soy un tonto que se sienta a hablar con la luna.

¿Alguna vez me oyes hablar?

Porque todas las noches me siento a hablar con la luna, aun con la esperanza de llegar a ti.

Con la esperanza que estés del otro lado hablándome a mi también. O soy un tonto que se sienta a hablar con a luna.

Sigo sentado esperando, queriendo creer que aun sigues pensando en mi…

Hoy vuelvo a sentarme en mi cama y mirando hacia mi ventana, hablo a la luna para llegar a ti.

Se que estas en algún lugar.

En algún lugar muy lejos de mí.

Te pido perdón, pero no se si seguirás escuchándome, mientras yo hablo con a luna, como un loco que no puede vivir sin ti.

Pienso cada día en como te perdi y quiero saber mas de tí... creo que descubro mas de mi amor hacía ti ahora que ya no estas, de lo que lo hice cuando estabas...

Lo irónico es que todo lo que hice fue por ti... para no tenerte que agobiar con mi estupida vida...porque me amaste tanto como para llenarte en mi mundo y yo ... no pude ni mirarte para consolar tu alma solitaria...

Hoy me arrepiendo de lo que hice y te quiero de vuelta, porque ya no puedo vivir sin ti, yo no sere sin que estes aquí...

REGRESA A MI POR FAVOR

99999999999999888888888888""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""888888888888888999999999

Hola qridos amigos!

Se q se staran preguntando q stoy haciendo yo aquí cuando tengo un fanfic q trminar y muchas cosas q resolvr. Pero no lo pud evitar…. Necesitaba sacar sta idea de mi mente

X cierto la canción de dond saq la insipiracion para ste pequeño songfic se llama: talking to the moon de BRUNO MARS. Es una de mis canciones preferidas, supongo q es xq es algo melancolica y la vrdad adoro lo melancolico

Jajajajajaja

Bueno los veo en otro d mis arranqs locos por poner un nuevo capi en mi historia principal o decida hacr otro d stos mini fics…

Love you

PD: lo arregle porque una persona (a quien le agradezco mucho) me hiso ver ver mi errores... gracias realmente te lo agradezco... espero que me digas si ahora si te gusta


End file.
